Heretofore, in the case of removing a chewing gum adhering to a station platform or the like, the worker has worked with a spatula or the like in the hand while bowing or squatting.
However, in peeling off such adhering substance, there have been problems that a force larger than is anticipated is required, a pain accompanies the working posture, the working efficiency is low and the work is long. The present invention is made in view of the above mentioned circumstances and has it as an object to provide an apparatus whereby such adhering substance as is mentioned above can be quickly peeled off in a standing easy working posture.